Not All Pure-Bloods Are Bad
by Miss Madoka
Summary: Cover art by ミリーさん, or Miri-San. This is a Vampire Knight Gender-Bender! Includes mature themes. Fem!Zero Kiryu. Basically, Zero learns from Kaname, that not all pure-bloods are bad. I suck at summaries. Please, R&R


**A/N: w-well... It's a gender-bender! Our beloved character Zero Kiryu has had his gender bent. okay, so recently, I've been obsessing over gender-benders, so... the result?**

**I-I... I've read a majority of H-Hentai.. So, I made a Hentai-Ecchi-gender-bender.**

**I-I must say, I'm embarrassed to post this. But other people have posted these things, tables I admire their bravery.**

**I'm sorry if this isn't very good... Uh, yeah, (T\\\\\\\T)**

Zero Kiryu sat on the floor of her old home. Looking with her back to the door. Just looking. Looking at the fireplace, richly carved, with no more photos on the mantle, the broken chandelier pieces, shining sharp glass, the wide L shaped couch, with no armrest or backing piece at one end, the tattered ends of hand made curtains, thin and letting light seep through, the coffee table, smooth and unsplintered, and the blood. The dried blood that had been there for years, almost five of them. Splattered on the wooden floor, sprayed on the walls, collected on the curtains. All Zero could do, is look at it all in despair.  
Zero Kiryu. Ex-human. Vampire Hunter. Level D vampire. A young women of age 16. Member of the disciplinary committee. A student at Cross Academy.  
She sat there, still in her uniform, worn to her desire. Headmaster Kaien Cross disapproves of this, but he doesn't want to upset her more. Zero, unlike most girls, preferred to cover up. Her black socks pulled up high, so high no one would think they're socks. Her uniform skirt pulled down to mid-thigh, her shirt and blazer buttoned to her neck, partially concealing her tattoo. Her ribbon tied in the perfect bow. These things were alright with Kaien, but, the black, ankle-high converses, were a problem. Much like her large grey-black cardigan, buttoned to the neck, with her white collar and ribbon exposed, with long sleeves, covering her hands, almost to the finger tips. Kaien didn't understand why she wore it, Zero would say she was cold, even in summer. In truth, Zero disliked her figure, this way, no one would notice.  
Zero was so absorbed in the scene to not notice a figure leaning against her old front door. But he had noticed her. He'd came here for her.  
The figure grinned softly, "you're so absorbed in this place, you didn't sense me here." A cool, silky voice spoke. Zero's violet orchid eyes widened, then went into a blank expression. Kaname Kuran. The pure-blood vampire, that had used her, manipulated her, and taken someone special away from her.  
"Kuran. You of all people should know what a place like this, would make a person feel." Zero said, standing up, she couldn't look vulnerable. "Indeed." Replied Kaname, "that's why I'm here". Zero wanted to look behind her, but suppressed the urge, waiting for him to explain. "You hate vampires. More specifically, pure-bloods. Even more specific, Shizuka Hio." Kaname said, voice serious, and determine? Zero felt a wave of anger and sadness, her face softening for a second. And remained blank once more, in the blink of an eye. "And that's why I'm here, Kiryu, to show you not all pure-bloods are bad." With that said, Zero turned, but the second she did, Kaname had a hold of her hands, her right near her shoulder, her left near her side. She'd tried to grab the Bloody Rose, but Kaname'd been to fast. "Wh-what-!?" Zero's serious feminine voice stuttered. Kaname's grin was firmly in place, he then undid his tie, oblivious to Zero's struggling, he then, forcefully tied her hands together in front of her, keeping a firm grip around her right wrist. And in one swift motion he picked Zero up, who gave a rather high pitched shout, and put her on the couch, near the edge. Using his pure-blood abilities, crimson strings came out of the couch surface, and wrapped around Zero's ankles and calfs, keeping her legs a good distance apart. By the time Zero got her mind together, she realized 1) her hands are tied, 2) she was stuck kneeling on her old couch, 3) Kaname has even stronger powers, hence being unable to get free from his grip, and 4) she was in a very vulnerable position. Suddenly, Kaname knelt in front of the couch, making him at Zero's level, staring into her eyes. Though strong, cold and a little mean, Zero was short. Barely 5ft 3". Though small in height, her strength and agility were big, but this time, she found herself trapped.  
Kaname stared into her eyes. Avoiding those red-wine eyes, Zero look past his shoulder, trying to focus on the curtains.  
Suddenly, without breaking eye contact, Kaname put his left foot on the couch, then, with a quick movement, his knee was behind Zero, and his thigh between her legs, pressing on a certain place. Zero's eyes widened, becoming as large as a child's, a blush on her cheeks, breaking her eye contact from the curtain. A chuckle came from Kaname. "Your sister said you became flustered easily" Kaname said smoothly, smiling softly. "D-don-... don't talk about her" Zero stuttered coldly. Kaname cupped Zero's face with his free right hand. "Your face is warm, Kiryu. You know," Kaname paused "I find your flushed face, quite a turn on" Kaname said quietly, looking Zero in the eye. Then, without hesitation, Kaname began moving his leg slowly back and forth. "H-hey!" Zero shouted, her voice becoming higher, her face reddening more. Kaname just stared at her, never stopping his his leg. "What's this?" Kaname said, a little tauntingly, "you're serious monotone voice has gone, and been replaced by, what is probably you're real voice? Rather soft and feminine. I always thought you were deepening you're voice." Kaname said mischievously, smirking. "Sh-shut up!" Zero yelled, trying to break free from the couch and Kaname. "Stop moving, Kiryu. You're not going anywhere." As Kaname said this, his leg moved a little fasted, his grin never wavering. "Uh! Wh-why!?" Zero shouted, dropping her gaze to Kaname's shoulder. "Wh-why are you doing this?" Zero said, her soft voice stuttering. "Why..? Y-you...you have Yu-yuuki." As she said it, she was filled with sadness and anger towards the girl, who was once her only friend, and old love. At this, Kaname stopped moving. "Yuuki?" Coldness dripped off Kaname's voice, " she has nothing to offer, her chest is flat, she has no hips, but she flaunts like she does. She's annoying. Pure-boods only engage in intercourse after marriage, usually to bear children. Yuuki is always trying to sleep with me, we can't even sleep in the same bed. She always shows my her ass, wet and covered in hair. It makes me gag. She is not the Yuuki I loved." Kaname finished, in sadness. "I know what you mean..." Zero whispered. Yuuki was kind and caring, now she's nasty and selfish. She retuned to the day class, and the disciplinary committee. She's always abusing that, she also insults the Day Class. And shows off when with Kaname. Zero tried her best to avoid her. Suddenly, Kaname's hand left her wrist, and slid up to her shoulder. Zero's hands lowered to her waist, she looked up, into Kaname's eyes. As soon as she did, Kaname began moving his leg again. Zero jumped in surprise. She didn't bother struggling. Like Kaname said, she wasn't going anywhere. "K-Kaname-!" Zero shouted, in fright. Kaname smiled, he liked the way she said his name. Between Kaname and Zero, it was always a last name basis, to hear his name come from her was odd, but nice, brilliant. "but you, Zero" her name rolled off his tongue "you have more to offer." With that said, Kaname's right hand was placed on her left breast. Zero's eyes widened, and her face turning a light shade of pink, but her cheeks were red. "Because of your cardigan, Cross and Yuuki never noticed your large breast size, but I did." Kaname spoke silkily. Zero then seemed exceeding interested in Kaname's breast pocket. Kaname's hand moved up and down, in rhythm with his leg. "I can't even put my hand all the way around, Zero" Kaname said coolly. Zero blushed even more at this, she'd always been awkward with her breasts. She'd gotten them early, before Ichiru. Everyone saw how flat Ichiru was, so Zero wore thick jumpers and large clothing, and people believed they were the same. It was similar with Yuuki. She hid her chest, as to not attract attention, she thought no one would notice.  
Kaname then removed his hand, then his leg. Zero looked at him, shocked and relieved. Kaname then moved her hands to his left shoulder. Zero didn't move them. Kaname's hand was suddenly near the top of her left thigh. A small gasp left Zero's mouth. Kaname's hand then traced the top of her sock, then he went up and grabbed a hold of her panties, he then gave a tug. Zero gasped and looked down, she could see his hand under her skirt, but Zero also noticed Kaname's slight bulge in his pants. She quickly looked up to his shoulder. She was really beginning to worry now.  
Kaname pulled Zero's panties down, over her socks, down to her knees. Kaname was actually surprised, though he wouldn't let it show. Zero's panties were violet and white horizontal striped. "I didn't think you'd wear panties like these" he said mockingly. Zero was trying to focus on the wall. "Oh," Kaname said, in a bit of a disappointed way, "you're panties aren't even wet. Nor are you". Zero raised her head, her face was practically on fire. Kaname then pulled up her panties, making Zero gasp once more. Kaname grinned, taking his left knee, he put it beneath her skirt, and pressed on her clit, through her panties. Zero sat there, wide-eyed mouth open. Then Kaname put a hand on her cheek, "you're face is hot." He whispered. Kaname then moved his knee backwards and forwards, rubbing her. Zero's breath hitched in her throat. "K-Kaname!" Zero breathed. "Looks like I found the spot" Kaname said, moving his knee faster. "N-no!" Zero shouted. Kaname put his hand to her collar, and undid her cardigan. With the regular Cross Academy blazer shown, Kaname could see her wide hips, her thin stomach, giving her an hour-glass shape, and her large breasts, moving with Zero, in time with his knee. Kaname cupped her left breast, pressing down firm, rubbing up and down. Zero's breath was becoming thicker. Kaname removed himself. Zero closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Kaname's hand darted up her skirt, to her panties again. Zero's eyes snapped open. Kaname pulled her panties down, slowly past her hips, then straight down. Kaname was pleased, for on those panties, were a wet patch, the size of his finger. Zero noticed this, and blushed, turning away. Kaname lightly kissed her left cheek, he then put his knee between her legs and pressed against her now exposed wet folds, she gasped at his touch. He began to rub her, bringing his hand to her chest, again. Zero's small hands gripped his left shoulder. She tried her best to look away from him, but to no avail. Her breath hitched, and became thick. Kaname smiled. Zero then moaned. She quickly gasped, closed her eyes and bowed her head. Kaname then realized; "you've never done this before?" Zero shook her head. "You've never had sex?" She shook her head faster. " never masturbated? Or came?" Zero shook her head more, stifling a moan. Kaname smiled, he'd show her something good.  
Kaname moved his knee faster, causing them both to rock a little more. Zero's breath, thick and hot, turned into loud pants, she gasped for air. Her fingernails digging into Kaname's shoulder. She wanted to bite him, scratch him, she couldn't explain it. Her legs started quivering. She kept moaning. Kaname kept rubbing fast. Her body shaked, her muscles tightened, her toes curled, her hands digging into him, her head raised, eyes shut tight, mouth open, a string of saliva from top lip to bottom. "K-K-Kaname-!" She yelled, as she orgasmed. Her body stiff, shaking slightly. Kaname had stopped moving. Her body relaxed, her mouth closed. Then her eyes widened, her blush deepened, a small tear was formed in her eye. She put her head on her hands, and tried to catch her breath, inhaling Kaname's smell. Kaname removed his hand, and put it on her hip. He then removed his knee, and saw the wetness slightly seep into his white pants, although a majority of the fluid was thick, and remained on top of his pants. Zero looked down and saw this. She blushed, and bowed her head. Kaname smiled. Zero had caught her breath, but quickly gasped when Kaname pulled up her panties. Kaname then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped his knee, and returned it to his pocket. Zero's eyes followed it, to his pants. Slowly, Zero's hands ran down to his waist line. She closed her eyes tight, and undid his pants, pulling them down and open, his black boxers showing, and his erection hard and big, stretching his underwear. Zero didn't dare look. She then began moving her restrained hands up and down the upside of his erection. Kaname was surprised at the gesture, and the odd feeling of fabric rubbing against him with Zero's warm hands, was new to him.  
Zero began to go faster. She then contorted her hands, and moved to the underside of his erection, her finger tips rubbing his clothed balls, then sliding up to the tip, her thumbs gliding on the upside. Kaname breathed out a little heavily, he looked at Zero's pink face, eyes shut tight, mouth firmly closed, a worried expression. Kaname couldn't help but smile, she'd never done this before, she'd probably only heard of it. Zero began to get a rhythm, she pressed her thumbs lightly on him. That little bit of pressure had Kaname almost bucking his hips. Zero moved her hands to the upside once more. Kaname wanted more. He grabbed Zero's left wrist, and lead her to the waistband of his boxers, Zero didn't move. Kaname let go of her wrist, her hands hovered. Kaname pulled his underwear down, his length fully exposed. He looked back to Zero, her eyes were still closed, and her face was exceedingly pink. He grabbed her hands, and placed them at the base of his bare cock. Zero gasped, and removed her hands. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down, she saw Kaname's hard cock, thick and long. Zero's face darkened and looked away. Kaname kissed her cheek, then trailing kisses down her jaw, to the top of her tattoo. Zero closed her eyes and steadily grasped Kaname's cock with both hands, her fingers underneath, her thumbs on top. She began moving her hands up and down, faster than berfore. Kaname sighed heavily, the sleeves of her cardigan were covering half her hands, it was rubbing against him, his tie was tight on her wrists, so her sleeves couldn't be pulled back. Kaname then bucked his hips into her hands, and breathed out quick, blowing some of Zero's hair out of her face. Zero leaned forward, her face next to Kaname's, she licked his cheek, under his eye. Kaname moaned in response, and unintentionally thrusted his hips into Zero's hands. She continued to lick his face, like a cat drinking milk, her hands moving faster. Kaname moaned, his breath hot, becoming thick. Zero licked his jaw, and bit him softly, it was basically a nibble. At this Kaname started bucking his hips into Zero's hands, his hand holding her shoulder tightened, his breath becoming thick, almost pants, pre-cum leaking from him. Zero licked down his jaw, to his neck, licking gently. Kaname began panting softly, his hips bucking faster. Zero's hands went faster, she licked to his ear, her warm breath on his face. Kaname's pants became a little louder, he moaned, he gripped her shoulder tight, his muscles began to tense, and Zero felt this. She put some pressure on her thumbs, and tightened her grip. Kaname panted even louder, his muscles tensed hard, he moaned, breath hitching, his grip tighter, he bucked his hips, and with one last thrust, Kaname groaned and came. Zero stopped licking him. Hot semen shot from him, and landed on the couch space between Zero's legs, barely missing her skirt. Zero withdrew her hands, then reached for his underwear, and pulled them up, she then pulled up his pants, and re-buttoned them. She then bought her hands to her chest. Kaname quickly caught his breath, and looked at her face, it was red and her eyes were still closed. He slid his hand down to her upper arm. Zero then opened her eyes, but looked away. Kaname kissed her cheek, she looked at him, his wine eyes were softer. Kaname pulled out a different handkerchief, "Zero..." He said, voice cool and silky "look what you did." He pointed to the couch, between her legs. Zero leaned back, and looked down, she gasped, her face violently red. A splatter of cum resting on the couch, Zero looked up. "That was the best handjob I've ever received, you did well for a first time." Kaname said smoothly, grinning. Kaname then wiped his cum up, and put the other handkerchief in another pocket. Then, he looked at Zero, her face had cooled down, now a pink colour.  
Kaname grabbed Zero's calfs and pulled her legs, she fell backwards on the couch. Kaname used his abilities to tie her feet to the couch's surface, a fair distance apart. Zero closed her knees, "wh-what are y-you doing!?" Zero shouted, she slightly turned to her left. "I want to see what you look like...down there" Kaname replied. "N-no!" Zero put her tied hands between her legs, holding her skirt over her panties. "Why? You already saw mine.." Kaname said smoothly, standing up. "Th-that was an accident!" She shouted, her face turning a dark shade of pink.  
Kaname observed her, Zero had her knees together, her hands between her legs, her face was pink, and she was looking up at him with large eyes. Kaname thought she looked helpless, vulnerable, and... Cute? "Are you embarrassed?" Kaname asked, "o-of course.." Zero replied, her voice wavering. Kaname then put his hands on her shins, trying to force her legs apart. Zero tried to keep her knees together, but to no avail. Kaname spread her legs far, Zero kept her hands in place, Kaname grabbed her right wrist, and pulled her hands away, he then held them to Zero's chest. Kaname looked at her panties, he pulled up her skirt and took hold of the waistband of her panties. Zero had shut her eyes, she couldn't look at him. Kaname closed his eyes, and pulled down her panties, to her ankles. He opened his eyes, and saw her privates. Smooth and hairless, pinkish and soft, Kaname licked his lips. Then he saw Zero's face, she had a pained worried expression on her face, expecting the worst. Kaname quickly pulled up her panties, Zero then relaxed. The strings on her feet disappeared, she closed her legs and rested them to the side. Zero sat up, looking at Kaname. Kaname sat opposite her, and reached for her hands, removing his tie, he then redid it around his neck. Zero watching him as he did, "do you want to drink my blood?" Kaname asked, she shook her head. No, the new blood tablets had started working, she hardly craved blood anymore, which was a huge relief. Zero looked up, her eyes widened, she bowed her head, and covered her eyes with her hand, and hair. "What's wrong, Zero?" Kaname asked, gently. "Wh-what we did." Her body shook slightly, Kaname eyed her cautiously. "H-here, here where.. M-my life crushed, m-my twin sister b-betrayed me.. A-and my p-parents.. M.. Murdered" Zero's voice cracked, her body shaking, but she wasn't crying. Kaname edged over to her, and wrapped his strong arms around her. Zero put her head to his chest, and wrapped her thin arms around him. Her body shook more, large tears were in her eyes, and she broke. Loud broken sobs emitted from her, her shoulders shook with each sob, tears streamed down her face. Kaname tightened his arms around her, and stroked her hair. "I-I'm sorry!" Zero shouted, her hands gripped his jacket. "I'm s-so sorry!" She shouted. She repeated those sentences, over and over. Kaname rubbed her back, trying to calm Zero. Soon her sobs turned to small wails, her body stopped shaking. She withdrew from Kaname, and looked at him, tears rolling from her eyes, "I'm sorry, K-Kaname.." Zero said quietly, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. "No." Kaname said sternly, "I am sorry." He said, looking her in the eye. Kaname put his hands on her shoulders, taking hold of her cardigan. He started re-buttoning it, making sure her collar and ribbon weren't trapped beneath, down her chest, and stomach, to her hips. Kaname moved Zero's bangs off of her face, and kissed her forehead. Kaname got up and walked to the door, and put on his shoes that he'd left there earlier, next to Zero's. Once done, he turned to Zero, "this'll be our little secret, right, Zero?" Kaname said smoothly, " y-yes..." She replied, not looking at his face. Kaname then exited the house, leaving Zero to herself. Zero sat there in silence, "yes " she said to herself, "not all pure-bloods are bad."

**A/N: s-so, you've made it to the end... Uh, please review! Please, tell me what you think.. (^\\\\\\\^)**

***hides***


End file.
